


Starco - short story

by The_Feels_R_2Real__2Deal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Ending, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Concerts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Love, Lovesickness, Magic, No Smut, One Shot, Realization, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Side Story, Starco Week, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The Lima Bean, True Love, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Feels_R_2Real__2Deal/pseuds/The_Feels_R_2Real__2Deal
Summary: Just a short one shot of Star and Marco at the Love Sentence concert if Jackie never came.Written by me and my friend, Brynn, I wrote Marco’s pov and she wrote Star's.Written 3 years ago!!!...I'm a trash writer so I apologize in advance...





	Starco - short story

Star’s P.O.V.

I bit my lip, barely containing the news I had. I couldn't wait to tell Marco. I ran out l of my room and slowly approached Marco’s room trying not to seem super excited but I couldn't contain myself. 

“MARCO! GUESS WHAT!!”

“Gah! Star, get out!” Marco yelled, covering his bare chest. 

“Oh, Marco like I haven't seen that before” I point to his six-pack peeking out from his arms. Wow I never noticed Marco had a six-pack! 

“Anyway, guess what?!” I say jumping up and down. 

“Ugh, what?” He asks. 

“I got us tickets to… LOVE SENTENCE!!!” I yell. 

“WHAT?!?!” He looks confused. 

“Yeah Love Sentence!!” I throw myself onto Marco’s bed. 

“Oh My Gosh, Star that's so COOL” Marco takes his hands away from his chest as if not caring I can see him shirtless. Then he finds a grey shirt laying on the ground, so he slides it over himself. He spins and trips onto his bed next to me. We look at each other. Marco bites his lip. 

“Well we're going at 5:30 so be ready soon” I point to his hoodie-less t-shirt. 

“Star, I seriously can't thank you enough” Marco encloses me in a bear hug and I return the favor. I hesitate. Marco finally lets go of me. I feel his soft skin pull away from me. Marco leans in towards my face

“Marco” calls Mr. Diaz. Marco jumps and takes his face from mine so close. He walks out of my room his face bright red. He walks downstairs and I creep down trying to hear him and his dad (I know this really stalk-ish but I love Marco). His dad says stuff about not answering the door, the phone, no friends over except me obviously. He walks back to the stairs. 

“Oh shoot” I whisper. I run up the stairs and into my room. I pull out the concert tees I had made for me and Marco. He walks back upstairs and into his room. 

“Star where'd you go?” He asks. 

“I'm just in my room” I answer. Marco strolls in running his hand through his hair why do you have to be so cute I wanna ask. 

“Guess what?...” I ask

“What Star?”

“I made us… CONCERT TEES” I yell holding up two tee shirts with love sentence written on the front and my and Marco’s heads on the front. 

“Cool” he says “thanks I'm gonna go put it on” Marco takes the shirt and pulls his off. I turn away not feeling comfortable. 

“You can look now” he says smirking 

“Oh okay” I stare down at my hands. 

“So…” Marco finally says after a minute. “Whatcha thinking about…” he questions sitting beside me. I stare my hands. He look at my hands the creases in my knuckles. 

“It's… it’s nothing” I say trying to avoid this deep probing question. 

“No Star it's something” He probes “please tell me I wanna make you feel better”. 

I take a deep breath I don't want to tell Marco my biggest secret I say to myself. I quickly make up a secret and blurt it for dramatic effect. 

“I was just afraid you were gonna invite Jackie”  
I say. 

“I wouldn't want Jackie intruding on our best friend bonding time, now would I” Marco nudges me with his shoulder. I stare into space “Star” I hear in a quiet whisper. 

“What” I answer “what do you want with me?” A figure zooms by on gigantic staircases. I'm standing in a castle that looks like mine in Mewni. 

“Who is that?” I yell into the air. 

“Oh Star, you always were a sweet innocent girl weren't you” says the same voice. 

“Just tell me who this is” I plead “just tell me… I'm scared”. I blink back to real world. “Marco” I say unsurely.

“You're fine you just blanked out after telling me what you were thinking about,” he said smirking 

I bit my lip “Uh…w-what was I-I saying?” 

“You were saying you were scared” he says. He reached his hand up and wiped away a fallen tear on my cheek. 

“Star you were crying” he says. 

“I'm sorry” I sigh, looking down at my hands. 

“No, don't be, it's fine” Marco pulls me close to him, engulfing me in a hug. What was that? Why was I dreaming? Was that Queen Eclipsa. 

“Star, can I tell you something?” He asks me seeming on edge. 

“You can tell me anything Marco, anything at all” 

“I-I-I really l-like you Star” Marco sighs seeming glad he finally had gotten a big secret out. I felt hope, longingness, and an emotion even I couldn’t even know. 

“Marco...I like you too, I mean, we are best friends! It would be quite ridiculous if we were best friends and I hated you,” I laughed nervously, and I couldn’t help but feel Marco’s heart break a little when I said this. He took a step back from me, and scratched his neck, as if trying to conceal his hurt heart. 

I flew up on my wings but before could enter Marco reached his doorway and spun around and shut his door, leaning against it. 

“Why doesn’t she like me” Marco asked aloud. “Is it my messy hair? My stupid mole? Is it just the fact that I’m not Oskar Honestly, what does he have that I don’t?” He sighed, “I’m so stupid!” Marco banged his head against the door.

I wanted to say something but was speechless after what Marco had just said aloud “Marco, are you okay?” 

I heard Marco stand up. “Uh...yeah let me just um...give me a second!”

“Marco…” I trailed off, then sighed deeply. “Okay”

 

Marco ran to the bathroom. He sprayed my favorite cologne on and opened the door, I crashed down on top of him. Wow Marco smells surprisingly good!

“Star were you pressing your ear against the door listening to me?” he asked, putting on a semi-fake smile.

I looked all over Marco’s face, completely serious. I could tell he was crying, but I didn’t saying anything about it. Instead I bit my lip and shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry Marco”

“Star do you like-like me?” Marco asked staring deeply into my eyes. I try to dodge his stare as if it’s directly in my soul. Do I really want to tell him I think he’d… never mind he did cry when I tried to joke with him. 

“Marco…” I stared directly into his eyes and took his hands “Yes Marco, I really do!” my heart exploded as I finally admitted my feelings to Marco Diaz my best friend. Marco wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me ungodly close. I never wanted this moment to end because honestly all I wanted right now was a hug. I wanted to pull my face to Marco’s and touch my lips to his but I know that would be too soon for just admitting to Marco that I like him. Marco pulled away from me slightly. I felt Marco leaning closer and closer to me. My eyes fluttered shut, and Marco’s did too. We barely touched before an alarm rung out through the house. 

Space Unicorn, soaring through the sky,  
Delivering the rainbows all around the world,  
Space Unicorn, shining in the night  
Smiles and hugs for-  
It was cut off by me blowing up Marco’s phone with my wand. “Star!” Marco groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Why’d ya do that?”

“Sorry” I said throwing my wand on my bed “It scared me” 

He shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully, “Okay but now I have to get a new one” 

“Why did your phone go off anyway?” I asked.  
“I set an alarm for when we should leave,” Marco shrugged. “Oh wait!” Marco gasped and I giggled.  
“Come on we better get going then,” I grabbed Marco’s hand and led him out the door.  
****************************** Time skip to concert  
******************************

 

The fans were screaming, and loud music was being played over the speakers, only 10 minutes until Love Sentence was going to come! “I can’t believe we’re actually at Love Sentence!” Marco squealed.

I smiled at Marco, “Yup, we are definitely here,” he looked up at the big clock counting down. 

“Star...how’d you get these tickets anyway? You don’t have any money…” Marco trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Uh…” I started, biting my lip. I wouldn’t make eye contact with with all of a sudden. “Well you see…Marco Diaz,” I said trying to create a dramatic effect, “Hey, I still don’t know your middle name, what is

“Ubaldo, stop changing the subject”  
“Fine, you see I got the tickets from,” I paused for dramatic effect “I got them from… Oskar” Marco looks at me 

“Where’d you really get them?” Marco asks trying to get the true answer.  
“Okay fine… I may have taken the money out of your wallet”  
“Star, What the heck why in the world would you do that?” Marco yells  
“Sorry I don't have any money and you always have $650 dollars laying around”  
“Well that doesn't mean you can just take I-” he stops “you know what never mind tonight I just wanna spend time with my princess!” He says. I blush and try to hide it.  
He grabs my hands, stopping me from hiding my blush. “You’re beautiful so don’t hide it,” I stand there speechless. All I want to say is Marco, just kiss me already.  
“I-I um...Ok-” Marco stutters, but is cut off my tons of screaming fans. The clock is down to 0:00 and Love Sentence is coming onto stage. I was embarrassed that Marco heard what I said, but also very excited that he was going to kiss me, if it wasn’t for the band coming onstage.  
It was no secret, the way that we feel  
“STAR! IT’S OUR SONG!” Marco yelled, smiling at me. I couldn’t help but smile back at him, it was contagious.  
A love it's so pure, a love it's so real  
You showed me your world and it felt like a sign, but you acted too slow and you ran out of ti-i-ime  
And now we’ll be just friends, we will be just friends,  
And now we’ll be just friends, be juuuuust frieeeends  
I didn’t mean to hurt you, you didn’t have a clue  
So you went out and got busy, and found somebody neeew oooooooooooh ooooooooooooooooh,  
Marco takes my face and pulls his lips to mine. My eyes stay open. But then I close my eyes finally Marco you've granted my biggest wish since I came to earth I think kiss from you 

 

 

Marco’s P.O.V.

I had just pulled up my pajama pants when Star burst into my room.

“MARCO! GUESS WHAT!!”

“Gah! Star, get out!” I yelled, covering up my bare chest.

“Oh, Marco, like I haven’t seen that before.” She pointed at my pale chest that peeked through my arms. “Anyways, guess what?!” She smiled wide and jumping up and down. 

I rolled my eyes, just wanting her to leave. “Ugh, what?”  
“I got us tickets to…” She paused for effect. “LOVE SENTENCE!!!”

I blinked, not able to comprehend what was just said. “WHAT?!?!”

“Yeah, Love Sentence!!” She flopped onto my bed, grinning. I pulled on a plain grey shirt, to cover myself.

“Oh my GOSH! Star, that’s so COOL,” I spin around, but me being clumsy and all, I tripped onto the bed, laying next to her. I look over at her, biting my lip.

“Well, we’re going at 5:30 so be ready soon,” Star said, with the slightest tint of a blush.

I was so happy, I could’ve exploded. “Star, I seriously can’t thank you enough.” I looked into Star’s bright blue eyes. I pulled her into a tight hug, never wanting to let go. She is so frail and beautiful, and it’s clearer now more than ever. I pulled away slightly and leaned in closer and closer to her. My mind is blurry, but I have one clear thought running through my head. I want to kiss her so badly. 

“Marco!” My dad yells, calling me downstairs. I jumped away from her quickly, and got up from the bed.

“I uh...um…” I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, knowing that my face was bright red. 

“Marco,” Star started to say something, but was interrupted by my dad again. I gave her an apologetic look, and went down the stairs to see what he wanted.

“Hello son,” He smiled at me. “Since you will be going to the concert with Star later, your mother and I will be going on a weekend trip camping. We trust you alone in the house, and you know the rules. No having other friends over, no answering the door, no leaving the house after tonight, and make sure you do your homework.” My dad clapped his hand onto my shoulder and then pulled me into a tight hug. 

“BYE MARCO!” My parents yelled to me, while getting into the car. They then drove away, blasting terrible music.

When I went back up to my room, Star wasn’t there. I could feel my heart fall slightly, as I ran my hand through my hair. “Star, where’d you go?” I asked frantically

“I’m just in my room,” She answered calmly. I walked into her room, running my hand through my hair again, a nervous habit I had.

“Guess what…” Star asks, and she looks so adorably excited.

“What Star?”

“I made us...CONCERT TEES!” she says, and hands me a white t-shirt with our faces on it while says Love Sentence.

“Cool! Thanks!” I said to her, still looking at the shirt. “I’m gonna go put it on.” I pulled off the old plain grey shirt I had on, and put on the white shirt. When I looked back up at Star, she had turned around. “You can look now,” I smirked holding in my laughter.

“Oh, okay.” She looked down at her hands, in deep thought.

“So…” I said, after a few moments. “Whatcha thinking about?” I questioned, sitting down beside her. I look down at Star’s hands, the creases in her knuckles, Star’s hands, so small, so fragile. 

“It's… it’s nothing” Star says trying to avoid my question. 

“No Star it's something” I say, “please tell me I wanna make you feel better”. 

She took a big breath. “I was just afraid you were gonna invite Jackie” 

“I wouldn’t want Jackie intruding on our best friend bonding time, now would I?” I said, nudging her with my shoulder. She started blankly into space.

“Star…” I poked her cheek.

“Uh… Earth to Star,”

“Star” She was unresponsive, so I poked her cheek again. “Star!”

She blinked slowly, coming back to reality. “Marco?” She asked slowly, unsure of herself.

“Yeah, you just blanked out after telling me what you were thinking about,” I said, worried.

She turned a dark shade, and bit her lip. “Uh...w-what was I-I saying?”

“You were saying you were scared,” I said, a bit worried about Star. A few tears fell down her beautiful face, so I reached my hand up to wipe them away, letting my hand linger on her cheek. “Star, you were crying.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, looking down at her hands. 

“No! Don’t be, it’s okay,” I pull her closer to me, engulfing her in a hug. I gently let my hands settle on her lower waist, her arms going around my neck. I pulled away, leaving my arms around her tiny body. She was wearing her large concert tee, me wearing a matching one under my signature red hoodie.

“Star can I tell you something?” I asked her, on edge. 

“You can tell me anything Marco, anything at all,” She stared deeply into my eyes, without the slightest hint of joking in her sea blue eyes.

“I-I-I really l-like you Star,” I sighed, half petrified, half glad that I got it out. Her eyes held a mixture of emotions that flashed for a moment. Hope, longingness, and something else I couldn’t read, before they settled on an almost sad look. 

“Marco...I like you too, I mean, we are best friends! It would be quite ridiculous if we were best friends and I hated you,” Star laughed nervously, and I couldn’t help but feel my heart break a little. I took a step back from her, and scratched my neck, trying to conceal my hurt heart. 

“I guess I’ll just go get ready before we um...leave,” I said, almost running to my room. As soon as I reached my doorway a spun around and shut my door, leaning against it. A small tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

“Why doesn’t she like me?” I asked myself aloud. “Is it my messy hair? My stupid mole? Is it just the fact that I’m not Oscar? Honestly, what does he have that I don’t?” I sighed, and ran a hand through my thick, dark brown hair, causing it to become even messier. “I’m so stupid!” I banged my head against the door, mad at myself and the world.

I heard Star’s small voice through the door. “Marco, are you okay?” 

I quickly wiped the tears away and stood up. “Uh...yeah let me just um...give me a second!”

“Marco…” Star trailed off, then sighed deeply. “Okay”

I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were slightly redder than normal and my eyes a little watery, but other than that you couldn’t tell I was crying. I sprayed Star’s favorite cologne I had and opened the door, Star crashing down on top of me.

“Star were you pressing your ear against the door listening to me?” I asked, putting on a semi-fake smile.

Star looked all over my face, completely serious. I was worried that she could tell I was crying, but she didn’t saying anything about it. Instead she bit her lip and shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry Marco”

She’s so beautiful it’s breathtaking, and how dearly I wanted to kiss her in that moment, it kills me to think about it. “Star, do you like-like me?” I asked, very nervous to hear her response. We were so close, so unbearably close. I searched her eyes, trying to read her emotions. She wouldn’t meet my stare, and a piece of my already broken heart fell. My walls were crumbling down, and honestly, I was scared to death.

She met my eyes after what felt like a million years, “Marco,” I held my breath. “Yes Marco, I really do!”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing at the moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her ungodly close to me, clinging to her for dear life. I never wanted this moment to end, ever. I pulled away from her slightly, studying the features on her face. The incredibly light freckles on her nose, her bright pink hearts on her cheeks, her bright blue eyes with flecks of gold in them, the little hairs that escaped her headband and shape her face, and god, her light pink lips. I felt myself leaning closer and closer to her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and mine did too. Our lips barely touched before an alarm rung out through the house. 

Space Unicorn, soaring through the sky,  
Delivering the rainbows all around the world,  
Space Unicorn, shining in the night  
Smiles and hugs for-

It was cut off by Star blowing up my phone with her wand. “Star!” I groaned, running a hand through my hair. “Why’d ya do that?”  
She tossed her wand at my bed, “Sorry,” she smiled lopsided. “It scared me,”  
I shook my head, rolling my eyes playfully, “Okay, but I’ll have to get a new one,”  
“Why did your phone go off anyway?” Star asked.  
“I set an alarm for when we should leave,” I shrugged. “Oh wait!” I gasped and Star giggled.  
“Come on we better get going then,” she grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

****************************** Time skip to concert  
******************************

I couldn’t even comprehend where we were at the moment. The fans were screaming, and loud music was being played over the speakers, only 10 minutes until Love Sentence was going to come! “I can’t believe we’re actually at Love Sentence!” I squealed.

Star smiled at me, “Yup, we are definitely here,” I looked up at the big clock counting down, 9 minutes and 20 seconds. 

“Star...how’d you get these tickets anyway? You don’t have any money…” I trailed off, scratching the back of my neck.  
“Uh…” She started, biting her lip. She wouldn’t make eye contact with me all of a sudden. “Well you see…Marco Diaz,” She thought for a moment, “Hey, I still don’t know your middle name, what is it?”  
“Ubaldo, but stop changing the subject!” I said frustrated.  
“Fine, you see I got the tickets from,” she paused for dramatic effect. “I got them from… Oskar” I rolled my eyes at her.

“Where’d you really get them?” I ask, trying to get the truth out of her.  
“Okay fine… I may have taken the money out of your wallet”  
“Star, What the heck why into the world would you do that?” I yell.  
“Sorry I don't have any money and you always have $650 dollars laying around”  
“Well that doesn't mean you can just take I-” I stop, “You know what? Never mind! Tonight I just wanna spend time with my princess!” I say honestly. Star blushes but tries to hide it.  
I grab her hands, stopping her from hiding the adorable blush plastered on her pale cheeks. “You’re beautiful so don’t hide it,”  
She blushed even deeper, and whispered, “Marco, just kiss me already!”  
“I-I um...Ok-” I stuttered, but millions of screaming girls cut me off.. The clock is down to 0:00 and Love Sentence is coming onto stage. I totally would’ve kissed her if it wasn’t for our favorite band coming onstage. I tried to wipe the ridiculous smile off my face, but I couldn’t. 

It was no secret, the way that we feel

“STAR! IT’S OUR SONG!” I yelled, smiling even wider at Star, this night couldn’t get better. She smiled right back at me, as we broke into song.

A love it's so pure, a love it's so real  
You showed me your world and it felt like a sign, but you acted too slow and you ran out of ti-i-ime  
And now we’ll be just friends, we will be just friends,  
And now we’ll be just friends, be juuuuust frieeeends  
I didn’t mean to hurt you, you didn’t have a clue  
So you went out and got busy, and found somebody neeew oooooooooooh ooooooooooooooooh,

I look over at Star, and she is beautiful. I put my hand on her cheek, pulling her towards me. I place my lips on her pink soft ones. The moment is perfect, and like it could last forever. In this moment, I realize that I don’t like Star Butterfly, I love her.


End file.
